choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrett Carlisle
Carlisle, a character in the ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a corrupt money monger. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Carlisle has short dark brown hair, gray eyes, and a light to fair complexion. He keeps his face clean shaven. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a dark suit. Personality He is described by Rye as a corrupt pharmatech billionaire and weapons-grade douchebag. It is mentioned that he overcharges sick people in need of medicine. He has zero respect for his security guards given that he often threatens to fire them or physically harm them. Miranda calls him a cruel, selfish pig. Ansel says that Carlisle will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and is ruthless. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 1: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? * Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This? * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? Relationships Princess Marguerite Marguerite is his fiancee. Their marriage would be one of convenience as neither of them loves the other. She agreed to marry him for her family because they were going through financial difficulties; he agreed to marry her for the power and prestige as well as having a new base of operations for his businesses. If you unlock Miranda's bad ending, she says she doesn't miss him. Your Character Barrett was a mark that you tried to steal from 3 years ago. While you were successful in the heist, a betrayal from Ansel Crane allowed Carlisle to keep all of his stolen property. In Chapter 15, you have the option of stealing his personal property on top of the Royal Jewels; if you do, when he catches you, Rye, your Muscle, and your Grifter in the hall, he asks you why. If you tell him that he's a dick and that his empire is built on others suffering, he tells you to spare him your morals. Ansel Crane Ansel Crane is Barrett's security expert. Gallery Other Looks Carlisle Wedding Suit.jpg|Wedding Suit Miscellaneous BarrettCarlisleDiamond.png|Carlisle's Diamond in Ch. 1 Trivia *Besides a pharmaceutical company, he also owns Carlisle Media. *In Chapter 15, if you decide to steal his collection, you notice that he doctored his own face onto the knight's statue. *In Chapter 16, in your "good ending", he is convicted of extortion and felony tax evasion. He still claims to be a "victim" despite this. In your "bad ending", he is not arrested. Because his wedding fell through, Eris tells you that he has moved onto a new heiress and a new engagement. *The name Barrett is of English origin and means: Bear power, bear strength. *The surname Carlisle is of English origin and means: From the protected tower, from the walled city, from the isle of Carl. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists